1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating with enhanced resolution image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic fabrications are formed from microelectronic substrates over which are formed patterned microelectronic conductor layers which are separated by microelectronic dielectric layers. Within the general category of microelectronic fabrication, there exist in a first instance microelectronic fabrications whose operation is based solely upon electrical signal storage and processing characteristics of microelectronic devices and microelectronic circuits formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such microelectronic fabrications typically include semiconductor integrated circuit microelectronic fabrications and ceramic substrate packaging microelectronic fabrications. Similarly, in a second instance, there also exists within the general category of microelectronic fabrication microelectronic fabrications whose operation is predicated upon a codependent transduction, storage and/or processing of optical and electrical signals while employing optoelectronic microelectronic devices formed upon a microelectronic substrate. Examples of such optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications typically include, but are not limited to: (1) solar cell optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, as well as; (2) image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, such as but not limited to: (a) sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. color filter sensor image arrays), as well as: (b) display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications (i.e. flat panel display image arrays). Sensor image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications find common usage in advanced consumer products such as digital cameras, while display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications are well recognized and commonly employed as visual interface elements within mobile computers.
While the level of complexity and integration of both purely electronic microelectronic fabrications and optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications continues to increase, fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications often provides unique fabrication challenges insofar as fabrication of advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications requires attention to both the optical properties and the electrical properties of materials which are employed in forming such advanced optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications. For example, of the problems which are commonly encountered when fabricating advanced image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications, problems in achieving enhanced resolution, and in particular enhanced color filter resolution within a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, is often encountered.
It is thus towards the goal of forming advanced image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced resolution, and in particular advanced color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced color filter resolution, that the present invention is directed.
Various optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication methods and/or resulting optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications have been disclosed in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication for forming optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced properties within the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
For example, Biber, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,514, discloses a method for efficiently fabricating within a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a plurality of series of patterned color filter layers such as to in turn fabricate the color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with enhanced efficiency. To realize the foregoing result, the method employs forming sequentially in registration with a plurality of series of optoelectronic devices within an optoelectronic microelectronic substrate a plurality of series of patterned photoresist layers which serve as precursor layers for forming a plurality of series of patterned color filter layers within the optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, wherein each of the plurality of series of patterned photoresist layers is dyed with an appropriate dye prior to forming over the substrate an additional series of patterned photoresist layers which is subsequently dyed with a separate dye when forming the color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
In addition, Shipley, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,011, discloses a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which provides for enhanced optical properties when operating the color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. To realize the foregoing object, the color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is fabricated employing a passivating top coating layer which comprises an acrylic copolymer having hydroxyl and carboxylic acid functionality which may be cross-linked with a cross-linking agent while employing an acid or a base catalyst, and further wherein the acrylic copolymer having the hydroxyl and carboxylic acid functionality when cross-linked is cross-linked to provide the passivating top coating layer with enhanced optical clarity and attenuated shrinkage.
Finally, den Boer et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,872, discloses a color filter display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication which may be efficiently fabricated while still providing the color filter display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication with enhanced optical characteristics. To realize the foregoing objects, the color filter display image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication employs interposed between a pair of substrates: (1) a blanket color filter layer comprising a plurality of colors; and (2) a thin film diode which serves as a switching element with respect to a pixel electrode, wherein the pixel electrode accesses the thin film diode by means of an aperture within the color filter layer which otherwise passivates the thin film diode.
Desirable in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication are additional methods and materials which may be employed for forming image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced resolution, and in particular for forming color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrications with enhanced color filter resolution.
It is towards the foregoing objects that the present invention is directed.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication in accord with the first object of the present invention, where the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is formed with enhanced resolution.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method in accord with the first object of the present invention and the second object of the present invention, which method is readily commercially implemented.
In accord with the objects of the present invention, there is provided by the present invention a method for forming a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication. To practice the method of the present invention, there is first provided a substrate. There is then formed at least in part over the substrate a bidirectional array of image array optoelectronic microelectronic pixel elements comprising a plurality of series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with a plurality of colors, and wherein the plurality of series of patterned color filter layers forms a blanket color filter layer. Within the method of the present invention, at least one series of patterned color filter layers within the plurality of series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with at least one color within the plurality of colors is formed employing a photolithographic method which employs a plurality of separate photoexposure steps for forming a plurality of separate sub-series of patterned color filter layers within the series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with the at least one color within the plurality of colors.
There is provided by the present invention a method for forming an image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, where the image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication is formed with enhanced resolution. The present invention realizes the foregoing object by employing when forming a color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication a bidirectional array of image array optoelectronic microelectronic pixel elements comprising a plurality of series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with a plurality of colors, where the plurality of series of patterned color filter layers forms a blanket color filter layer, and wherein at least one series of patterned color filter layers within the plurality of series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with at least one color within the plurality of colors is formed employing a photolithographic method which employs a plurality of separate photoexposure steps for forming a plurality of separate sub-series of patterned color filter layers within the series of patterned color filter layers corresponding with the at least one color within the plurality of colors.
The present invention is readily commercially implemented. As will be illustrated in conjunction with the Description of the Preferred Embodiment which follows, the present invention employs methods and materials as are generally known in the art of optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and more specifically known in the art of image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, and yet more specifically known in the art of color filter image array optoelectronic microelectronic fabrication, but wherein such methods and materials are employed within the context of fabrication process controls and design considerations which provide at least in part the present invention. Since it is thus a process control, in conjunction with a design consideration, which provides at least in part the present invention, rather than the existence of methods and materials which provides the present invention, the method of the present invention is readily commercially implemented.